Sailor
by ChristineCecileGenevieveAbroat
Summary: The story of Sailor Moon but revise for me. The Sailor is the PG of various tv show.


_**Una Guerriera Speciale**_

Sailor Moon – Veronica Mars

Era mattina presto, il sole filtrava dalla finestra e Veronica dormiva beata nel suo letto. Aprì leggermente gli occhi per vedere che ora fosse e si alzò di scatto una volta visto l'orario.

Si lavò, si vestì, scese velocemente le scale, rubò qualcosa da mangiare dalla tavola e uscì di casa come una furia senza neanche salutare il padre.

La macchina per sua sfortuna era dal meccanico in quanto in una delle sue ultime "indagini" l'aveva quasi completamente distrutta, ma questa era un'altra storia. Quindi per arrivare in orario a scuola doveva correre e correre più velocemente che poteva, ma qualcosa intralciò il suo cammino: un gattino nero pieno di ferite e con un cerotto sulla fronte stramazzato a terra quasi morente.

Veronica aveva deciso di non fermarsi, ma poi sentendosi in colpa tornò su i suoi passi e prese in braccio il gattino.

"Ehi piccolina come stai?"

Il gatto miagolava debolmente e teneva gli occhi socchiusi.

Veronica quasi in un gesto automatico le tolse il cerotto che aveva sulla fronte e come se si riprendesse improvvisamente, la graffiò a una mano prima di scappare via.

"Ehi! Grazie per la riconoscenza!"

Urlò lei arrabbiata per quel gesto e poi gettando il cerotto per terra, corse via verso scuola.

Appena arrivata a scuola venne subito rimproverata dal professore per il suo grandissimo ritardo e così abbassando lo sguardo con i fiatone si sedette accanto a Wallace.

"Corso stamattina?"

"Ti uccido ora o dopo?"

"Dai scherzavo! La macchina ancora a riparare?"

"Sì purtroppo! Mi chiedo quanto ci vuole per sistemarla!"

"Veronica l'hai distrutta!"

"L'ho leggermente ammaccata!"

"Come preferisci tu! Senti, ma Logan non poteva accompagnarti?"

"Logan è fuori città questa settimana è da sua sorella!"

Wallace poi abbassando lo sguardo vide il taglio di Veronica.

"Ehi questo come te lo sei fatto?"

"Uno stupido gatto, stavo venendo a scuola e l'ho trovato per strada e lui per riconoscenza mi ha graffiato!"

"Meglio che ti fai vedere appena puoi, potrebbe infettarsi …"

"Dopo lo farò vedere! Uffi anche questa mi ci voleva!"

Appena Veronica uscì da scuola, senza che lo volesse venne rapita da Mac che la trascinò con lei in un grandissimo negozio di vestiario per una grossa svendita.

"Ehi perché quella faccia?"

Le chiese Mac.

"Perché la mia vita è uno schifo e perché oggi la giornata non è iniziata con il piede giusto!"

Disse Veronica buttandosi su una poltrona del negozio.

"Quindi fare un po' di shopping non può fare male! Dai alzati!"

Mac la fece alzare controvoglia e fece tutto il possibile per tirarla su di morale.

Provarono un po' di tutto, sia di bello sia di stravagante per loro due. Dovettero ammettere però che riuscirono a divertirsi un sacco.

"Meglio amica?"

Le disse Mac più di due ore dopo quando uscirono dal negozio piene di buste.

"Molto meglio amica!"

Disse sorridendole Veronica.

"Comunque a parte gli scherzi, grazie Mac! E' un periodo un po' così e non mi spiego il perché! Ora che tutto va come deve io mi sento quasi a disagio … sembra che se non vivo in perenne pericolo di vita o che non ci siano segreti da svelare mi sento a disagio!"

"Vedrai presto un guaio busserà alla tua porta!"

"Oh grazie mille!"

Le disse sarcastica Veronica.

"Sei tu che hai detto che ne hai bisogno!"

"Hai ragione!"

Le due ragazze ridevano spensierate, mentre il misterioso gatto nero le fissava quasi stesse pensando a qualcosa.

Appena arrivata a casa sperava di trovare suo padre per stare un po' con lui e magari parlare di qualche caso e sperare che glielo affidasse, ma non fu così. Controllò subito la segreteria sperando in un messaggio di Logan, ma purtroppo non ci fu. Così buttando le buste per terra in camera sua, si lasciò cadere sul letto. Fece in tempo a chiudere gli occhi che li riaprì immediatamente appena si accorse che qualcuno o qualcosa le stava leccando la guancia, si trattava del gattino nero della mattina appena passata.

"Ah sei tu! Che ci fai qui eh? Comunque molto gentile da parte tua graffiarmi dopo che io ti avevo soccorso! Oddio sto parlando con un gatto!"

Si disse alzandosi di scatto dal letto.

E allora?

Veronica si fermò sconvolta, non poteva aver parlato il gatto.

Cosa ci trovi di male a parlare con me, che tra parentesi non sono solo una gatto. Io sono Luna

Veronica si voltò di scattò verso quest'ultima.

"Ok sono definitivamente pazza! I gatti non parlano!"

Infatti io non lo faccio, non posso … comunico con te telepaticamente

Veronica non riusciva a crederci, ma dall'altra parte era curiosa dell'avvenimento e così timorosa si sedette vicino ad esso.

Ti ho cercata tutta mattina!

"Forse potevi evitare di graffiarmi e scappare!"

Scusa, ma dovevo accertarmi delle tue intenzioni!

"Uhm grazie mille allora per essertene accertata!"

Disse mostrandogli il graffio.

Senti per quello non posso fare nulla, ma posso farmi perdonare con questo

Improvvisamente una spilla comparse sul letto davanti al gattino.

Veronica in un primo momento si spaventò poi la osservò incuriosita.

Dai lo so come sei, prendila è tua!

"Cos'è?"

Disse mentre la prendeva in mano e la osservava.

Una spilla, ma non solo ...

"In che senso?"

Pronuncia dopo di me:"Potere del cristallo di luna vieni a me

"Perché dovrei farlo?"

Perché una volta che lo avrai fatto capirai molte cose!

Veronica la guardò titubante, ma la sua maledettissima curiosità spingeva per scoprire di più di quella storia. Così dopo aver indossato la spilla, ripeté poco convinta ciò che il gatto le aveva detto:"Potere del cristallo di luna vieni a me!"

Improvvisamente una luce abbagliante colpì la stanza e lei si ritrovò trasformata in una guerriera sailor con tanto di gonnella e diadema

"Oddio cosa mi è successo! Che stregoneria è questa?"

Mac è in pericolo, devi aiutarla!

"Mac?"

Il negozio dove oggi avete fatto shopping, ci è tornata e non è quello che credevate voi! Veronica tu hai coraggio, forza e curiosità! Ci sono mali invisibili all'occhio umano, ma non alle guerriere sailor. Tu hai lo spirito della leader, tu le guiderai … bisogna estirpare questi mali prima che crescano e diventino più forti di quanto già lo siano

Disse saggiamente il gatto.

"Faccio fatica a capire tutto questo!"

Disse Veronica tra lo spaventato e il volerne sapere di più.

Lo so, ma tutto diventerà più chiaro se tu ti lasciassi andare e ti fidassi di quello che ti dico. Ora fa quello che vuoi, rimani qui e restituiscimi la spilla e io non mi farò più vedere altrimenti verifica ciò che ti ho detto e scoprine di più!

Veronica pensava che se doveva essere razionale doveva restituire la spilla e fare finta che nulla fosse successo, i gatti non parlano fino a prova contraria, no?

Ma lei era Veronica Mars non si tirava indietro a niente e così prendendo il gatto in braccio uscì di casa.

Appena arrivò lì trovò Mac svenuta, come le altre clienti e preoccupata si guardò intorno.

"Cosa devo fare?"

Troviamo la fonte che ha generato tutto questo!

Veronica si alzò in piedi e si guardava intorno senza capire minimamente cosa dovesse cercare quando improvvisamente gemma appartenente al grande lampadario in centro al negozio che emanava una luce particolare la colpì.

"Quella pietra sembra attirare le forze di chiunque sia qui dentro, oddio credo che stia facendo effetto anche su di me!"

Prima che ciò accada prendi il diadema e lancialo ripetendo:"Cristallo di luna azione!

Veronica non si fece domande, si sentiva debole e non poteva permettersi di cedere.

Così togliendosi il diadema disse:"Cristallo di luna azione!"

Appena lo lanciò lo vide illuminarsi e diventare un ovale luminoso che appena colpì la gemma la distrusse.

Ottimo lavoro!

"Che diavolo era quella pietra?"

Chiese mentre lentamente riprendeva le forze.

Uno dei tanti oggetti che i male invisibili di cui ti parlavo usano per agire!

Mac aprì gli occhi leggermente e intravide una figura senza capire chi esattamente fosse.

La mattina dopo Veronica era totalmente distrutta dalla sera prima che appoggiandosi al banco provò a dormire, sperando che quando si sarebbe svegliata avesse scoperto di aver fatto uno strano sogno.

"Ehi buongiorno Veronica!"

"Mac sto cercando di dormire!"

"Ti devo chiedere un favore!"

"Ho sonno!"

"Ieri è successa una cosa strana e una ragazza vestita in maniera molto "particolare" ha salvato la situazione! Dobbiamo scoprire chi è! Dai una bella indagine insieme!"

"Non se ne parla Mac!"

"Perché?"

Veronica alzò la testa e scandì:"Perché ho sonno e non mi importa nulla di una pazza che va vestita chissà come improvvisandosi eroina!"

E senza aggiungere altro si rimise giù a dormire.

_**Un mostro … ma di bravura**_

Sailor Mercury – Isabel Evans

Appena Veronica si svegliò ormai non si sorprendeva più di vedere quel piccolo gattino nero accoccolato a lei. Era passata una settimana da quella strana avventura e praticamente ogni giorno aveva fatto quello, aveva distrutto gemme.

Era una situazione strana doveva ammetterlo, ma dall'altra parte l'affascinava e poi a un'investigatrice come lei l'avventura non poteva non attrarla.

Tranquillamente si alzò e si diresse in cucina dove il padre le aveva preparato la colazione per lei e Luna.

"Grazie papà!"

"Dimmi Veronica da quando noi abbiamo anche un gatto? Non avevamo solo un cane?"

Per lo più molto maleducato!

"Luna non è vero!"

Keith guardò di traverso la figlia.

"Insomma ho trovato questo gattino e credo che sia carino tenerlo tutto qua, dai non è poi così fastidioso …"

Keith la guardò non molto convinto, prima di accarezzare il gatto.

"Devo dire che è molto rispettoso e sembra capire tutto quello che gli viene detto, finché non combinerà guai non ci sarà problema per tenerlo!"

Poi Keith diede un bacio sulla fronte a Veronica e uscì di casa.

"Grazie per la figura di prima!"

Non eri tenuta a rispondermi!

Disse scanzonato il gatto prima di incominciare a bere il latte.

Appena arrivò a scuola la ragazza venne subito braccata dai suoi migliori amici: Wallace e Mac.

"Ehi ciao Veronica!"

Le dissero in coro i due amici con un largo sorriso stampato sul viso.

"Non mi piace questo vostro tono!"

"Dai volevamo solo salutarti!"

Le rispose Wallace.

"Cosa volete?"

"Hai visto la nuova insegnante di giornalismo?"

"Wallace gli sbava dietro da tutta la mattina!"

I due ragazzi indicarono alla bionda una ragazza molto bella con i capelli corti castani, vestita di tutto punto e che camminava a passo sicuro. A guardarla sembrava molto giovane e per questo ne rimase colpita.

Capto qualcosa …

Pronunciò Luna mentre anche la bionda la fisso rapita da qualcosa che no riusciva a capire cosa fosse.

"Veronica qualcosa che non va?"

Chiese Mac prima di vedere spuntare fuori la gattina.

"Ehi che carina? E' tua?"

"Cosa? Ehm? Sì, si chiama Luna!"

Mac la prese in braccio accarezzandola.

La nuova insegnate di giornalismo poi si voltò di scattò e guardò Veronica negli occhi, entrambe sostennero lo sguardo.

Durante un cambio dell'ora Veronica si stava dirigendo nella classe di storia quando vide nell'aula di giornalismo la nuova insegnante e Luna. Aveva paura che potesse fare qualcosa e fu così perché il gattino prese la folle idea di saltarle praticamente addosso.

Avevo ragione, emana una strana energia …

"Ehi cosa fai piccolina?"

Chiese l'insegnate un po' spaventata.

"Luna!"

La chiamò Veronica e il gatto corse da lei.

"Scusala non vorrei che ti ha spaventata…"

"No, non ti preoccupare …tu sei?"

"Oh hai ragione. Mi chiamo Veronica Mars, frequento l'ultimo anno e anche questo corso a dire la verità!"

"Quindi sei una delle mie alunne? Benissimo mi presento, sono Isabel Evans!"

"Sembri molto giovane!"

Disse Veronica mordendosi la lingua subito dopo per la stupida affermazione.

"Bè grazie … ho la tua età!"

"Cosa?"

"Sono uscita però dalla scuola due anni fa attraverso degli esami speciali e ora insegno!"

Veronica rimase molto colpita.

"Scusa la faccia da ebete che avrò ora, ma sono colpita!"

"Lo sono tutti! Ora è meglio che vai non vorrei che ritardi per colpa mia!"

"Hai ragione!"

Veronica la salutò e uscì dall'aula rimanendo incredula da chi incontrò nel corridoio.

"Logan?"

Il ragazzo le sorrise e la ragazza gli corse incontro saltandogli praticamente addosso.

"Sei felice di vedermi?"

La ragazza lo baciò e poi riprendendo contegno tornò con i piedi per terra.

"Sei stato via 2 settimane e non mi hai chiamato perché?"

Disse tirandogli un pugno.

"Scusa, ma mia sorella era in una clinica di recupero e non voleva che me ne andassi peccato che non facciano tenere i cellulari!"

"Scusa non lo sapevo, ora come sta?"

"Non benissimo! Ma piuttosto tu cosa mi racconti?"

Improvvisamente Luna arrivò ai loro piedi.

"Ho un gatto!"

Disse lei sorridendogli.

Appena finite le lezioni Veronica stava per uscire con i suoi amici e Logan quando Luna la chiamò.

"Ci vediamo stasera!"

Disse Veronica a Logan mentre lui la guardava senza capire e un po' deluso.

"Mi ero dimenticata che ho un lavoro da fare ci vediamo!"

Veronica corse nella scuola alquanto scocciata.

"Che c'è?"

Isabel è un'aliena!

"COSA?"

Puoi non urlare? E poi questo a noi non interessa!

"A me interessa invece! Un'aliena? Ok sono definitivamente impazzita!"

Smettila di fare storie e prendi questa!

Le disse la gatta porgendole un penna.

"Cos'è?"

Isabel è alla riunione dei professori e per avvicinarla devi trasformarti in uno di loro. La tua professoressa di storia oggi non si è presentata ti trasformerai in lei, avvicinerai Isabel e ci accerteremo della sua vera natura!

"Proprio nella professoressa di storia? La odio!"

Non fare storie e ripeti:"Penna lunare nella professoressa di storia mi voglio trasformare"

Veronica sbuffò e poi lo fece rimanendo colpita da quello che era successo, era realmente trasformata … mutata in un'altra persona.

Ora muoviti l'effetto non dura a lungo!

Veronica riuscì a partecipare alla riunione, a scoprire qualcosa di interessante ed ad avvicinare Isabel.

Ma proprio quando la riunione stava per finire tutti nella stanza incominciarono a sentirsi deboli.

Veronica si guardò intorno e notò sulla scrivania in mezzo alla stanza una gemma come ferma carte che emanava quella sua solita strana luce.

Isabel fece per intervenire, ma Veronica la fermò.

"Lascia fare a me!"

Cercò di farsi forza e alzandosi in piedi si trasformò:"Potere del cristallo di luna vieni a me!"

Appena Veronica finì di trasformarsi tutti avevano già perso le forze, quando qualcuno che non aveva notato prese la gemma e scappò via.

Lei lo rincorse, non poteva permettere che lasciasse la scuola. Isabel si alzò, voleva aiutare quella ragazza chiunque fosse, ma Luna le si parò davanti.

Scusa ho sbagliato a giudicarti pensavo che tu fossi … ma ora non c'è tempo è chiaro che la gemma non l'hai presa tu!

"Ma tu parli?"

In un certo senso, ma ora non c'è tempo. Prendi questa!

Disse porgendogli una penna blu con sopra il simbolo di mercurio.

"Devo andare ad aiutarla!"

E solo con questa potrai farlo. Prendila e ripeti:"Potere di mercurio vieni a me!"

Isabel la guardò senza capire, ma appena si riuscì a trascinare fuori dalla stanza e riprendere l'energie lo fece: era abituata alle stranezze nella sua vita si sarebbe abituata anche a questa.

"Potere di mercurio vieni a me!"

Improvvisamente anche la ragazza si trasformò in una guerriera sailor con la differenza che il suo abito era completamente sul blu e l'azzurro.

Dobbiamo evitare che chiunque abbia preso la gemma lasci l'istituto!

"Dimmi cosa posso fare!"

Ripeti:"Bolle di nebbia azione!"

Isabel annuì e lo fece. Nell'istituto si sparse la nebbia e il famoso ladro spaesato rimase bloccato nella scuola a un passo dall'uscita.

Isabel e Luna riuscirono a raggiungere Veronica che non capì cosa era successo.

"Luna eccoti, wow aspetta un attimo … Isabel?"

"Veronica?"

Parleremo più tardi! Ragazze è lì in fondo lo vedete!?

"Ci penso io!"

Disse Veronica e così togliendosi il diadema disse:"Cristallo di luna azione!"

La gemma si distrusse in mano al famoso ladro e quello mentre la nebbia stava per diradare scomparve..

Ottimo lavoro di squadra ragazze!

Disse soddisfatta la gattina.

Quella stessa sera le due ragazze e la gattina rimasero nell'aula di giornalismo a parlare.

Bene due guerriere sailor non è male non credete?

"Io ti devo delle scuse Isabel…"

"Perché?"

"Quando Luna mi ha detto che sentiva delle energie provenire da te e mi ha detto che eri un'aliena io ho subito pensato che fossi una dei nostri nemici!"

"Sapete che sono una …"

"Sì, comunque spero che tu possa perdonarmi …"

"Scusate pensavo che nessuno lo sapesse e …"

Puoi fidarti Isabel il tuo segreto rimarrà al sicuro con noi…

"Già anche perché ora abbiamo un segreto in comune!"

Disse Veronica sorridendole.

"Direi che per stasera abbiamo già fatto abbastanza! Io ora devo andare il mio ragazzo a dato una festa nella sua suite e gli avevo promesso che ci sarei andata anche se non amo molto le feste, ma non lo vedo da due settimane e quindi … Ti andrebbe di venire con me?"

"Sono la tua professoressa!"

"Ma hai anche 18 anni no?"

Isabel guardò Luna e poi Veronica.

"Giusto e poi sono appena arrivata devo fare amicizia!"

E così prendendo la giacca uscì con la bionda e la gatta.

_**Il mistero dell'autubus**_

Sailor Mars – Liz Evans

Appena Veronica arrivò a scuola, finalmente con la macchina, incontrò Isabel che le andò incontrò.

"Ciao Veronica, ciao Luna!"

Disse allegramente la ragazza, mentre una macchina della polizia passò di fronte alla scuola.

"Ehi ciao Isabel! Come mai così allegra?"

Le chiese la ragazza vedendola con un largo sorriso sulle labbra.

"Oggi vengono a trovarmi mio fratello e sua moglie!"

"Davvero?"

"Sì hanno la nostra età!"

"Cosa? Fammi capire siete tutti miei coetanei, tu insegni e loro sono sposati?"

"Sì!"

Veronica rise scuotendo la testa.

"Dimmi anche lui è …"

Disse poi improvvisamente abbassando la voce e mettendosi due dita dietro la testa tipo antenne.

Isabel la guardò divertita prima di fare un assenso con la testa, quando poi un'altra macchina della polizia passò davanti alla scuola.

"Deve essere successo qualcosa!"

E' scomparso un autobus con tutti i suoi passeggeri sopra, ma voi non li sentite i telegiornali?

Disse Luna altezzosa.

Le due ragazze si guardarono divertite.

"Senti Veronica posso chiederti un favore?"

"Sì certo!"

"Alla prima ora visto che saresti in classe con me non è che potresti andare all'aeroporto a prendere mio fratello e sua moglie? Ti copro io intanto non preoccuparti!"

"Ok non ti preoccupare! Miss so tutto io andiamo!"

Disse antipaticamente poi a Luna.

Appena arrivata all'aeroporto si maledì di non aver chiesto nulla a Isabel a proposito di suo fratello e sua moglie perché non sapeva da dove iniziare per identificarli. Quando improvvisamente due ragazzi le si avvicinarono.

"Veronica scommetto?"

Disse il ragazzo.

"Max e Liz vero?"

"Sì siamo noi! Isabel ci ha parlato molto di te e delle vostre avventure sailor! Oh che bella questa è Luna?"

Chiese Liz abbassandosi e accarezzando il gatto.

Veronica non poteva crederci Isabel gliene aveva parlato così, senza scrupoli … senza dire nulla a lei e a Luna.

"Non fare quella faccia noi ci raccontiamo tutto e poi dopo alieni e poteri vari non ci stupiamo più di nulla!"

Disse un altro ragazzo che li raggiunse.

"Scusate io non ci sto capendo più nulla!"

"Oh hai ragione! Io sono Kyle, sono il ragazzo di Isabel. Ho chiesto a Max e Liz di non dirgli che sarei venuto con loro volevo fargli una sorpresa!"

"Felice ragazzi allora di conoscervi! Sai pensavo di essere una ragazza strana, ma vedo che c'è chi mi batte! Senza offesa ovviamente!"

Disse lei simpaticamente e ridendo con gli altri ragazzi.

Appena finite le lezioni Veronica fece per andare via quando venne raggiunta da Mac.

"Ehi ciao Veronica!"

"Ciao Mac! Scusa, ma sono di fretta devo andare!"

"Vedo che ultimamente frequenti molto la professoressa di giornalismo, ti ricordi di me e Wallace vero?"

"Mac lo sai come sono fatta, quando seguo una pista …"

"Sì sì non devi dire altro non ti preoccupare, ma mi raccomando ogni tanto pensa a noi ok!?"

Veronica salutò la ragazza e poi appena uscì da scuola raggiunse Isabel pronta a farle la sorpresa come aveva promesso ai suoi amici.

"Dove andiamo?"

"Tuo fratello ha detto di incontrarci a un cafè qui vicino!"

Veronica con l'inganno riuscì a portarla lì dove però non c'era solo suo fratello e sua cognata, ma anche …

"Kyle?"

Chiese stupita Isabel.

"Ehi ciao!"

Lui le si avvicinò, ma lei si ritrasse leggermente.

Intanto Veronica si sedette accanto a Max e Liz.

"Ehi non mi avevate detto che erano insieme?"

"In un certo senso. Mia sorella era sposata, ma poi a causa di una cosa che è successa abbiamo dovuto lasciare la nostra città e tutti i nostri cari. Da allora lei e Kyle si sono molto avvicinati, ma lei fa fatica a lasciarsi andare completamente …"

Improvvisamente la discussione fu interrotta da Logan che si sedette al loro tavolo.

"Allora non ti hanno rapito gli alieni?"

Veronica pensò che quella battuta era proprio fuori posto, ma cercò di non farci caso.

"Che ci fai qui?"

"Piuttosto che ci fai tu? Trovarti ultimamente è impossibile! Nuovi amici? Cosa fai non me li presenti?"

In quel momento al tavolo si sedettero anche Isabel e Kyle.

"Uhm prof! Felice di vederla!"

Disse scanzonato come al solito Logan.

"Scusatelo è il mio ragazzo ed è un idiota! Comunque loro sono come già sai la professoressa Evans … Isabel e lui è suo fratello Max e sua moglie Liz, mentre lui è Kyle …"

Le presentazioni però vennero interrotte da un continuo suonare delle macchine della polizia che passarono in blocco.

"L'ennesima sparizione …"

Disse Logan.

"Cosa?"

"Un altro autobus scomparso … non si parla di altro a scuola!"

Meglio verificare! Veronica … Isabel andiamo!

Disse Luna e così le due ragazze guardandosi negli occhi cercarono una scusa, non tanto per gli altri quanto per Logan.

"Voglio dare un'occhiata!"

"Veronica ti prego per una volta non potresti …"

"Glielo chiesto io! Sai per il giornalino! Dai ti do una mano! Scusateci!"

Isabel diede un timido bacio a Kyle e poi salutando si allontanò con Veronica.

"Ehi vengo con voi!"

Disse senza preavviso Liz.

"Divertitevi ragazzi!"

Appena uscite dal cafè chiesero come mai a Liz si era unita a loro.

"Ehi voglio vedervi all'azione e poi così almeno i ragazzi fanno conoscenza!"

"Ok va bene, ma non mi prendo responsabilità poi te lo senti tu Max ok?"

"Ok ok … dai andiamo!"

Appena arrivarono alla fermata videro che tutta la polizia aveva recintato la zona ed era impossibile riuscire ad avvicinarsi.

Poi Veronica vide qualcosa a cui non riuscì a credere.

"Non è possibile?"

"Cosa?"

Veronica incominciò a correre dal lato opposto della zona recintata dove in effetti c'era un autobus parcheggiato.

"Ehi cosa hai visto?"

"Qualcosa di impossibile!"

Poi lentamente salì sull'autobus che risultò vuoto. Improvvisamente poi tutte le porte si chiusero e una voce dal nulla parlò.

"Avete visto quanto polizia? Hanno ritrovato i due autobus scomparsi, ma non i loro passeggeri …"

"Chi sei?"

Urlò Isabel.

"Chiedetelo a Veronica, lei lo sa … sai quanto mi piacciono gli autobus!"

Poi improvvisamente un figura comparve seduta sul fondo del mezzo.

"Beaver?"

"MI CHIAMO CASSIDY!"

Urlò il ragazzo.

"Chi è?"

Chiese Liz.

"Era un mio compagno, è morto l'anno scorso! Ha violentato me e la mia amica Mac, ha ucciso dei ragazzi che erano su uno scuola bus e ha tentato di uccidere me e Logan …"

Le due ragazze erano sconvolte, ma non quanto Veronica.

Improvvisamente il ragazzo tirò fuori dalla tasca una gemma.

"Visto come è luminosa?"

"Eri tu!"

Disse Isabel.

"Andava tutto bene prima che quella maledetta gatta ha incominciato a reclutare voi! Mi avete distrutto troppe gemme, ma per fortuna sono riuscito a rifarmi delle gemme distrutte!"

"Cosa sono queste gemme?"

"La possibilità di tornare a vivere!"

Senza aggiungere altro si alzò e le tre ragazze vennero scaraventate contro le pareti del bus perdendo i sensi, tranne Liz.

"Incominciamo da te …"

Luna guardò la situazione e pensò a cosa poteva fare. Aveva solo un'idea in mente, ma non sapeva se avrebbe funzionato … aveva solo una possibilità: provare!

Liz prendi questa e ripeti:"Potere di marte vieni a me!"

Disse porgendogli una penna rossa con sopra il simbolo di marte.

"Una sailor anch'io?"

Non lo so, ma ora come ora è l'unica via di scampo che abbiamo!

Liz pensava che la gatta aveva ragione e così tentò.

Nel frattempo Isabel e Veronica ripresero coscienza e un po' stupite da quello che stavano vedendo si trasformarono a loro volta.

"Wow 3 combattenti sailor!"

Disse beffardo Beaver.

Ma le 3 ragazze non persero tempo e si diedero da fare.

"Bolle di nebbia azione!"

Pronunciò Isabel mentre tutto nella'autubus divenne sfocato, Veronica poi lanciò il suo diadema, ma solo per immobilizzare Beaver.

"Liz tocca a te!"

Così dietro suggerimento di Luna pronunciò:"Fuoco azione!"

E una lunga lingua di fuoco distrusse la gemma, mentre la nebbia si diradò.

"E' tempo di smetterla, i fantasmi vanno affrontati!"

E così dicendo Veronica richiamo a sé il diadema che però nel frattempo riuscì a distruggere definitivamente lo spirito di Beaver.

Le ragazze quando tutto fu finito si incamminarono sulla via di casa.

"Allora è questo quello contro cui combattiamo? Fantasmi?"

Chiese Isabel.

Come ho già detto a Veronica voi siete chiamate a combattere contro nemici invisibili al semplice occhio umano perché non possono e non vogliono vederli!

"Almeno ora siamo in 3!"

"Questo vuol dire che dovrò accettare la proposta di Max!"

"Perché cosa ti ha proposto mio fratello?"

"Di trasferirci qui e non posso non accettare, altrimenti come facciamo a combattere insieme?"

Giusto! Ora poi ne sappiamo anche di più sulla natura dei nostri nemici. Fantasmi che attraverso le gemme rubano energia per riprendere forma corporea!

"Già uno lo abbiamo fermato!"

Ma è solo il primo di una lunga lista, questo è un impiego a lungo termine!

_**Sailor Jupiter**_

Sailor Jupiter – Cindy MacKenzie

A lezione Veronica si sedette accanto a Mac e a Wallace che subito la guardarono con un po' di distacco.

"Ehi che avete?"

"Allora ti ricordi di noi?"

"Mac … Wallace vi prego non anche voi, mi basta Logan!"

"Non hai anche altri nuovi amici ora?"

"Sì e sarò felice di farveli conoscere se voi foste più simpatici!"

Mac e Wallace fecero finta di metterle il broncio per poi ridere insieme.

"Dai scherziamo, non siamo arrabbiati con te! E poi i nuovi arrivati li abbiamo già conosciuti non preoccuparti e sono simpatici!"

Veronica li guardò entrambi prima di dargli un pugno ciascuno.

Appena uscita da scuola ciò che volle fare fu rapire Mac e portarla un po' in giro a divertirsi solo con lei.

"Come mai questa improvvisata?"

"Sei la mia migliore amica e ammetto di averti trascurata, lo ammetto sto cercando di farmi perdonare …"

"Non ce n'è bisogno so come sei!"

Veronica e Mac percorsero tutta la litorale senza una meta, quando improvvisamente decisero di fermarsi al mare.

"Sai mi mancava tutto questo?"

"Cosa?"

"Un'amica e queste pazzie!"

"Parli di Lily?"

"Sì!"

"Veronica io ti devo confessare una cosa…"

"Davvero? Di cosa si tratta?"

Mac abbassò lo sguardo.

"Oddio di cosa si tratta?"

Chiese incuriosita.

"Mi sono innamorata!"

"Allora? Perché me lo dici così?"

"Ti ricordi come è finita l'ultima volta?"

"Anche questo è un omicida!?"

Chiese Veronica cercando di stemperare la situazione.

"No, ma va … però non so come la prenderai …"

"Tu dimmelo e lo scoprirai …"

Mac guardò il mare prima di voltarsi verso Veronica e rivelarglielo.

"Ok … Wallace!"

"Cosa?"

"Vedi!"

"Dai non sono arrabbiata, sono solo stupita! Wallace?"

Chiese continuando a strabuzzare gli occhi per lo stupore.

"La smetti di fare così con gli occhi …"

Le disse l'amica imitandola.

"… mi irriti!"

Improvvisamente però quel momento di spensieratezza venne interrotto dal suonare del cellulare.

"Dai rispondi, non farti problemi Veronica!"

La bionda non avrebbe voluto, ma dovette farlo.

"Pronto?"

"Veronica, ma dove sei ti abbiamo cercato ovunque?"

Disse Isabel irritata.

"Scusa, ma sono via. E' successo qualcosa?"

"Luna dice di tornare immediatamente ed è irritata perché sei scomparsa senza dire nulla!"

"Ok arrivo appena possibile!"

"Fa in fretta è uscito un nuovo fantasma anche se non sappiamo di chi si tratti, devo avvertirti che agisce in maniera diversa per rubare le energie necessarie per tornare corporeo …"

"Come?"

"Manipola le persone!"

"Torno subito!"

Disse preoccupata Veronica prima di chiudere la telefonata e guardare dispiaciuta l'amica.

"Mi dispiace …"

"Non ti preoccupare, dai torniamo!"

Appena tornarono la ragazza dovette lasciare la sua migliore amica e recarsi da Isabel e Liz a casa di quest'ultima.

"Ciao ragazze ho fatto appena possibile!"

Finalmente sei arrivata, la prossima volta avverti se hai intenzione di sparire! Ho dovuto gironzolare a vuoto tutt'oggi me no male che poi ho incontrato Liz!

"Scusa Luna, ma volevo stare un po' con Mac con questa storia l'ho ignorata moltissimo!"

Mac nel frattempo decise di dirigersi da Wallace dopo averne parlato con Veronica aveva voglia di dirglielo anche a lui o almeno provarci. Non sapeva da dove avrebbe iniziato, ma voleva provarci comunque. Appena suonò alla porto però il ragazzo non le diede neanche il tempo di aprire bocca.

"Ciao Mac, cadi proprio a fagiolo. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!"

"Certo dimmi!"

"E' per un compito, dobbiamo fare una presentazione in powerpoint e mi chiedevo se potevi darmi una mano!"

"Certo! E' un piacere!"

Appena la ragazza entrò si mise al computer chiedendo al ragazzo cosa doveva fare e lui molto apaticamente glielo mostrò.

"Ehi stai bene Wallace? Sembri diverso …"

Lui non le rispose e alzandosi si allontanò da lei lasciandola senza parole.

Veronica stava parlando con le sue amiche e Luna quando il suo cellulare squillò e tutte la guardarono male.

"E' Mac, un attimo solo, ma devo rispondere!"

Senza aggiungere altro si allontanò e rispose.

"Pronto?"

"Ehi ciao Veronica, scusa ti sto disturbando?"

"No, non ti preoccupare cosa c'è?"

"Sono da Wallace sai volevo provare a dirglielo …"

"Cosa? Che lui ti piace?"

"Sì o almeno ci vorrei provare, ma non è questo il punto … lo vedo strano e questo mi preoccupa …"

Wallace arrivò in quel momento da Mac e la guardò molto male.

"Cosa stai facendo?"

"Oh ciao, sono al telefono con Veronica e …"

Ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Wallace le strappò il telefono di mano.

"Mac? Mac? Mac?"

Chiamava preoccupata Veronica.

"Wallace che hai? Mi fai paura?"

Gli continuava a ripetere Mac molto preoccupata.

Veronica chiuse la comunicazione e si voltò verso le proprie amiche.

"Ragazze dobbiamo andare, credo che Wallace sia impossessato!"

Detto questo subito tutte uscirono di casa.

Mac non riusciva a reagire, non poteva anche lui essere così … anche lui come Beaver. Sentiva di non farcela.

Improvvisamente poi nella stanza entrarono le guerriere sailor, Mac guardò soprattutto la bionda e si ricordava che l'aveva già soccorsa una volta e che quindi non se l'era sognata.

Wallace sembrava non ragionare e l'unica cosa che riusciva a fare era essere aggressivo contro tutti e tutto, così attaccò le ragazze.

Loro reagirono come poterono, ma sembrava che ogni volta che tentavano di usare uno dei loro poteri lui lo sapesse e riuscisse a fermarle lanciandogli addosso di tutto, anche oggetti pericolosi.

Nel frattempo Mac era paralizzata a terra dalla paura quando Luna vedendola la raggiunse.

Sento qualcosa in lei …

Mac si voltò sconvolta verso la gatta.

"Sto diventando pazza!"

Disse mettendosi la testa fra le mani.

Aspetta tu mi senti? Se tu riesci a entrare in contatto telepatico con me vuol dire che anche tu …

Ma Mac non reagiva, anzi continuava a piangere.

Mac … Mac … non è questo il momento! Smettila! Tieni questa, dai prendila!

La ragazza alzò il voltò e vide ai suoi piedi una penna verde con sopra il simbolo di giove.

Prendila e ripeti:"Potere di giove vieni a me!

Mac no rispose, piangeva e spostava lo sguardo dalla scena davanti a sé alla penna.

Non c'è tempo!

Le incitò Luna.

ORA!

La ragazza chiuse gli occhi, prese la penna e senza pensarci pronunciò.

"Potere di giove vieni a me!"

Improvvisamente anche lei si trovò vestita come le altre ragazze con la solo differenza che era tutta in verde.

Ora ripeti:"Fulmine azione!

Wallace fece per girarsi, ma Mac fu più veloce.

"Fulmine azione!"

Improvvisamente una forte scarica elettrica lo colpì mentre lui cadeva a terra svenuto.

"Veronica vai!"

Le urlò Liz.

"Ho paura di ucciderlo con il diadema!"

Disse la ragazza preoccupata, ma subito Luna l'aiutò.

Prendi questo!

Disse porgendole uno scettro con una mezza luna.

Ora ripeti:"Cerchio dello scettro lunare entra in azione!

Veronica annuì e senza perdere tempo lo fece distruggendo la gemma, ma non inferendo in nessun modo su Wallace.

Quando tutto fu finito Veronica subito corse dall'amico.

"Come sta?"

Chiese preoccupata Mac.

"Si riprenderà!"

"Veronica? Cosa diavolo è successo? E poi come siete, anzi siamo vestite?"

Appena tutto fu finito con calma Veronica con Luna e le altre spiegarono tutto con calma a Mac che finalmente capì perché spesso si ritrovava mollata improvvisamente dall'amica.

"Guarda il lato positivo ora non ti lascerò tutte le volte con scuse stupide!"

Disse la bionda ridendo, mentre tutte e 4 parlavano ridendo.

"E con Wallace?"

Chiese Isabel.

"E con Kyle?"

Le rispose di rimando Mac.

"A parte gli scherzi, credo che dopo Beaver e quello che è successo ieri mollo il colpo! Faccio uno strano effetto su i ragazzi!"

Liz fece il broncio triste e poi l'abbracciò.

"E tu con Kyle?"

Si impicciò Veronica.

"Ci avviciniamo sempre di più, ma io ho bisogno di calma … chi vivrà vedrà!"

_**La quinta guerriera sailor**_

Sailor Venus – Maria Delfino

Maria e Michael arrivarono quel giorno a Neptune, dopo che praticamente tutti i loro amici erano andati a vivere lì decisero di raggiungerli anche loro, ma con loro grande sorpresa all'aeroporto vennero accolti solo da Max, Kyle e altri due ragazzi a loro sconosciuti.

"Ehi salve stranieri!"

"Fatto buon volo!?"

"Sì! Ma le ragazze dove sono?"

"Sono a casa non vogliono scollarsi dalla televisione …"

"Poi vi spieghiamo …"

Disse a bassa voce Max facendo intuire ai due amici che si trattava di qualcosa che aveva a che fare con le sailor. Già perché Max, Kyle, Michael e Maria sapevano tutto di quella storia.

"Non ci presentate questi due gran bei ragazzi?"

Chiese Maria, mentre Michael fece un ghigno di gelosia con la bocca.

"Oh è vero scusate! Loro sono Logan e Wallace!"

Logan subito fece il cascamorto con Maria.

"Ricordati che io sono il migliore amico della tua ragazza!"

Disse scocciato Wallace.

"E io il suo ragazzo!"

Si intromise Michael

"Comunque felice di conoscervi!"

Disse allegramente Maria guardando i due nuovi amici.

Intanto le 4 ragazze erano rimaste nella suite di Logan perché in TV avevano visto qualcosa di impossibile.

Stavano trasmettendo le immagini di sailor moon che aveva appena sventato una rapina.

Per questo volevo che rimaneste qui, Vedete quella non può essere in diretta altrimenti come si può spiegare se Veronica è qui?

"Effettivamente è vero, allora di chi si può trattare?"

Isabel e Liz si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.

"Cosa c'è?"

Chiese preoccupata Mac.

Se sapete qualcosa parlate!

"Trattandosi di fantasmi che tentano di riprendere fisicità …"

"Forse sappiamo di chi si tratta!"

Disse finendo la frase Isabel.

"E' Tess! Era un'aliena anche lei precisamente la moglie di mio marito, almeno la sua promessa sposa. E' stata nostra nemica …"

"Cosa vi fa pensare che è lei?"

Chiese Veronica.

"Perché può far credere a chi la guarda di essere qualcun altro!"

Dobbiamo accertarcene!

Concluse Luna.

Appena Maria raggiunse le due amiche dovette ammettere che rimase molto male dal modo in cui venne accolta. Erano in compagnia di altre due ragazze e a parte un saluto e un abbraccio veloce a lei e a Michael non si fermarono ulteriormente.

"Andate già via?"

"Uhm sì mi dispiace molto!"

Le disse in colpa Liz.

"Sono appena arrivata, un pochino di tempo potreste dedicarmelo magari a farmi fare un giro della città!"

"Hai per te una schiera di uomini non solo carini, ma per lo più anche due natii di qui!"

Le disse cercando di tirarla su di morale Isabel.

"Lo so, ma io avrei voluto passare del tempo con le mie migliori amiche!"

"Maria non possiamo …"

Cercò di farle capire Liz, metre Veronica e Mac le aspettavano sullo stipite della porta.

"Oh certo … io non sono così importante, andate pure a salvare il mondo … a saperlo che vi eravate già fatte una vita così "interessante" non mi sarei presa neanche la briga di trasferirmi qui!"

Disse alterata la bionda prima di lasciare tutti nella stanza stupiti da quella reazione.

Mi dispiace un sacco per la vostra amica ragazze …

Sussurrò Luna mentre le 4 ragazze erano uscite in cerca d'indizi.

"Non devi, lei sa tutto è che effettivamente non siamo state molto calorose con lei …"

Disse abbattuta Liz.

"Sinceramente anche noi ci sentiamo in colpa …"

Disse Mac riferendosi a sé stessa e Veronica.

"Con Maria risolveremo ora pensiamo a questa situazione! Chi è questa ragazza che si spaccia per una sailor …"

Taglio corto Isabel.

"Più precisamente si spaccia per me, anche se non ha il mio sex appeal!"

Disse ironicamente Veronica.

"Questo senza dubbio! Comunque io sono rimasta molto colpita quando l'ho vista alla TV!"

"Abbiamo supposto Tess, ma potrebbe non esserlo … magari è un'altra sailor! Tu che ne pensi Luna?"

Le chiese Liz pensierosa.

Non ne ho idea, comunque lo percepirei se l'avessi vicina … e forse …

Ma la gatta non fece in tempo a finire la frase che un urlò attirò l'attenzione delle ragazze.

"Noi andiamo a controllare e tu Luna cerca di capire la situazione!"

Le ordinò Veronica prima di avviarsi con le altre da dove proveniva quell'urlo.

Luna decise di tornare alla suite dove decisamente Logan aveva una connessione più veloce di Veronica, ma nell'hall dell'hotel vi trovò Maria seduta desolata su una delle poltrone. In quella situazione avrebbe dovuto ignorarla perché c'era una cosa ben più importante da fare, ma aveva un dubbio da dissipare.

Così da gatto piccole e dolce le si avvicinò.

Maria in un primo momento la ignorò poi si accorse che si trattava del gatto di cui tanto le avevano parlato Isabel e Liz.

"Ah sei tu! So tutto, sei Luna vero? No, non mi rispondere tanto io non posso sentirti non sono una sailor come loro! Io sono una semplice mortale né sailor né aliena e quindi non conto assolutamente nulla! Cioè io voglio dire non bastava già la storia dei cecoslovacchi, no ora ci mancava anche questa! Uhm a me queste cose mi mandano in tilt … sono arrabbiatissima … ed è inutile che mi fai quegli occhioni lo sono anche con te!"

Disse esasperata Maria, me proprio tutta quell'esasperazione fecero percepire a Luna quello che voleva constatare.

Che caratterino ed io che pensavo che la più caparbia fosse Veronica!

Maria non poté crederci aveva sentito quello che le aveva risposto la gatta.

Avevo ragione allora quell'energia che sentivo non era solo agitazione, sei anche tu una guerriera!

"No grazie non mi interessa!"

Disse velocemente guardando l'animale.

Prima non dicevi che ti sentiva tagliata fuori? Dai non fare la capricciosa e vieni con me ho paura che le ragazze siano state attratte in una trappola!

"Non ci penso proprio!"

Tess …

Maria a sentire quel nome si drizzò a sedere.

Ti basta?

Le 4 sailor, nel frattempo già trasformate, scoprirono che l'urlò proveniva dalla finta sailor che come già sospettavano videro che si trattava di Tess.

"Sono riuscita ad attrarvi da me, eh?"

Liz d'istinto non ci pensò due volte e appena la vide le scagliò addosso tutta la potenza del fuoco, ma senza neanche scalfirla.

"Ricordi sono ancora una fantasma e quindi intangibile, ma presto dall'energia che prenderò da voi quattro tornerò in vita!"

E così immediatamente tirò fuori la gemma e senza dare il tempo alle ragazze di reagire incominciò a rubarle le loro energie.

Proprio in quel momento arrivarono Maria e Luna che per strada le aveva raccontato tutto e le aveva porto la penna gialla con sopra il simbolo di venere e l'aveva fatta trasformare.

"Oddio avevi ragione! E ora cosa facciamo?"

Affrontiamola!

"Come?"

Di questa formula:"Fascio di luce azione!

Maria non era molto convinta, ma non poteva lasciare le sue amiche in quella situazione.

Isabel nel frattempo si era accorta di un certo movimento e si fidò di un cenno di Luna senza sapere cosa aveva in mente così con le poche energie che aveva si sollevò in piedi e pronunciò:"Bolle di nebbia azione!" presto una grande nebbia si alzò e Maria ne approfittò per colpire suo malgrado colpendo e distruggendo soltanto la gemma.

Appena la nebbia si diradò Tess si guardò introno infuriata e sorpresa.

"Un'altra sailor?"

Anche le altre furono colpite nel vedere una quinta di loro, soprattutto Isabel e Liz vedendo che si trattava della loro amica Maria.

Veronica colse l'impreparazione di Tess con il potere dello scettro poté distruggerla.

Quando tutto fu finito le 5 ragazze si riunirono.

"Ehi allora anche tu una di noi! Benvenuta a bordo!"

Le disse simpaticamente Veronica.

"E scusaci se non siamo state affabili con te!"

Aggiunse Mac.

Perfetto 5 guerriere sailor e un'adorabilissima gatta! Siamo al completo non pensate?

Isabel e Liz fecero per parlare, ma Maria le bloccò.

"Sono d'accordo con te, che pensate di andare a mangiare qualcosa per suggellare quest'unione? Dopo aver combattuto, mi è venuto fame a voi no?"

_**Il cristallo d'argento**_

Dopo quella sera così faticosa e allo stesso tempo così sorprendente Veronica aveva deciso di fermarsi per la notte dal suo ragazzo che dovette ammettere che nell'ultimo periodo aveva trascurato parecchio.

Appena fu mattina fu felice di svegliarsi in quella stanza che tanto amava, ma appena aprì gli occhi la sua felicità scomparve improvvisamente.

Logan si era già alzato e aveva fatto arrivare la colazione in camera, ma seduto sul divano sbirciava la spilla che Luna le aveva regalato. Così avendo paura che potesse scoprire qualcosa, avvolta nelle lenzuola si alzò e gliela strappò letteralmente dalle mani.

"Buongiorno anche a te tesoro!"

Disse lui sarcastico.

"Cosa stavi facendo?"

"Stavo curiosando, bella spilla comunque chi te l'ha regalata?"

"Una mia amica e poi non c'è l'ho da due giorni, grande spirito d'osservazione …"

Disse lei cercando di riprendere in mano la situazione, mentre si sedeva accanto a il suo ragazzo.

Logan subito gli fece uno dei suo soliti sorrisi beffardi che lei amava tanto prima di incominciare a baciarla, ma come sempre quel momento magico venne interrotto dal suono del cellulare di Veronica.

"Non rispondere ti prego!"

Gli disse lui, mentre lei faceva una cosa insolita: ignorava lo squillare. Ma quando questo divenne più insistente fu costretta a rispondere.

"Pronto?"

Veronica ascoltava distrattamente, mentre Logan le baciava il collo.

"Ehm sì … ok … cosa?"

Fece poi improvvisamente.

"Arrivo subito!"

Lui la guardò pregandola che non fosse vero, ma lei scusandosi si vestì e lasciò la suite.

Appena Veronica raggiunse le sue 4 amiche notò nei loro occhi una grande turbamento.

"Oddio cosa è successo?"

Disse subito preoccupata.

Le penne delle ragazze sono scomparse …

"COSA?"

E la tua spilla?

"Al sicuro!"

Disse le ragazza tirandolo fuori dalla tasca.

"Di cosa credi che stiano parlando?"

A loro insaputa intanto due ragazzi le stavano spiando.

"Logan non mi piace spiare Veronica!"

"Wallace non dirmi che non è sembrata anche a te strana nell'ultimo periodo …"

"Sì in effetti hai ragione e poi anche Mac, ma comunque sia perché mi hai chiamato?"

"Tu hai fatto un sacco di indagini con Veronica no? Qualche trucco del mestiere ormai lo saprai spero! Voglio scoprire cosa complottano sempre tutte insieme!"

"E ora cosa facciamo?"

Chiese Maria preoccupata, ma subito Mac prese il computer e incominciò a smanettare senza che le altre capissero cosa stava facendo.

"Cosa fai?"

Le chiese Isabel.

"Fidativi di lei, se fa così perché …"

"Trovato!"

Cosa?

"Ha ogni pianeta è collegata una pietra ognuna con delle capacità proprie. Il possederle tutte può garantire il formarsi del cristallo d'argento, nella mitologia paragonato a un elisir di lunga vita …"

Disse Mac lasciando stupite tutte.

"E questo da dove lo hai tirato fuori?"

"Lunga storia Maria, ma se è così spiegherebbe perché hanno preso le nostre penne evidentemente al loro interno c'erano queste pietre … Tu ne sapevi qualcosa Luna?"

Sinceramente no, ma se è così è gravissimo!

"Non sappiamo neanche chi potrebbe essere, un altro fantasma?"

"Non credo Liz, altrimenti non avrebbe bisogno di un elisir di lunga vita no?"

Disse Veronica.

Allora chi potrebbe essere?

"Megané!"

Disse improvvisamente Mac, attirando tutte le attenzioni su di sé.

"E' sia un fantasma e sia una persona fisica, è in coma! Ne parlano tutti a scuola perché il modo in cui ci è finita è davvero singolare …"

"Se fosse questa ragazza spiegherebbe tutto, ma il cristallo d'argento può usarlo solo se riesce a svegliarsi dal coma e per farlo deve raccogliere energie. Dove potrebbe raccoglierne tante in poco tempo?"

Chiese Isabel dopo il suo lungo ragionamento.

"A scuola!"

Concluse Mac prima di chiudere il computer e avviarsi con le altre. Intanto sia Logan e Wallace dopo averle osservate senza però capire cosa potessero dire le seguirono.

Appena arrivate a scuola la prima cosa che dovettero fare fu per tutte, compresa Isabel anche se da professoressa … quella di evitare le lezioni.

"Da dove iniziamo?"

Chiese Maria un po' dispiaciuta di non poter contare neanche sui ragazzi che erano gli unici che avevano deciso di non continuare la scuola e finirla.

"Sicuramente Max, Michael e Kyle ci avrebbero fatto comodo adesso, magari per un aiuto!"

"La prima cosa da fare secondo me è recuperare le vostre penne, secondo me sono qui con lei!"

Concordo con Veronica dividiamoci allora!

Così Liz e Maria andarono da una parte, Isabel e Mac da un'altra e Veronica e Luna da un'altra parte ancora.

Veronica si diresse perfino nel bagno delle ragazze, il "suo" così detto "ufficio", ma appena vi entrò sentì il rumore di qualcuno che la chiuse dentro e voltandosi vide che si trattava di Wallace e Logan.

"Ehi ciao ragazzi cosa ci fate qui?"

Chiese lei senza capire.

"Piuttosto che state organizzando voi ragazze, qualche festa?"

"Perché?"

"Vi vediamo sempre così tutte unite, sempre a parlottare ..."

"Logan non è il momento e tu Wallace cosa fai gli dai retta?"

"In questo caso sì. No, a parte gli scherzi veramente cosa state confabulando?"

Improvvisamente la porta del bagno si sigillò e le luci al neon incominciarono a vacillare.

"Wow inizia lo spasso!"

Disse Logan pensando che era qualcosa preparato da Veronica, quando quest'ultima e Luna capivano che si trattava del loro fantasma.

Improvvisamente strani voci, strane volate di vento, strani segni comparvero nel bagno. Poi successivamente i due ragazzi caddero a terra come se qualcosa succhiasse via loro l'energia.

"Cosa sta succedendo?"

Chiese Isabel a Mac mentre con lei si stavano accasciando a terra.

"Ha iniziato …"

Maria e Liz riuscirono a fare un ultimo sforzo e trovare le penne.

"Meglio trasformarsi …"

"… e dare le penne a Isabel e Mac!"

Veronica non fece nulla, quando poi lo spettro comparve nel bagno non seppe più che fare. Con lui sembrava avere le pietre planetari. Dovevo distruggerlo e prendere le pietre , ma per farlo doveva trasformasi davanti al suo migliore amico e il suo ragazzo, ma se non lo avesse fatto tutti sarebbero morti.

Trasformati ora Veronica, prima che le forze ti vadano via del tutto …

"Ma …"

Fallo e basta!

Veronica si fece forza e si tirò in piedi mentre i due ragazzi la guardavano.

"Cosa fai?"

"Perdonatemi …"

"Di cosa parli?"

"Non volevo mentirvi, ma ho dovuto farlo! … Potere del cristallo di luna vieni a me!"

Un lampo accecò la stanza, il fantasma smise di succhiare l'energie e Veronica si trasformò.

Le ragazze si riunirono e una volta trasformate raggiunsero Veronica.

"Fascio di luce azione!"

Maria così fece cadere la porta entrando nel bagno.

"Tutto bene?"

Chiese subito Mac, mentre i due ragazzi erano ancora sconvolti per ciò che avevano visto.

"Il fantasma ha le pietre!"

La bionda fece in tempo a dirlo che quello incominciò a riunirle tutte insieme andando a creare il famoso cristallo d'argento.

Isabel decise di cogliere il momento.

"Bolle di nebbia azione!"

Approfittarono di quel momento di foschia e Luna prese la gemma portandola a Veronica.

"Fuoco … Fulmine … AZIONE!"

Liz e Mac lavorarono insieme e colpirono il fantasma.

Vai il colpo di grazia …

"Luna ucciderò Megané!"

Metti questo sopra lo scettro!

"Cerchio delle scettro lunare entra in azione!"


End file.
